


Fatal Attraction

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar/Mindfang requested by Mizzy so very long ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Attraction

The room was laced with blue silver, and emeralds. You had never been in here before; the two of you usually had your explorations, as you called them, in one of the spare bedrooms. It was her idea, not yours, to venture into this sacred kind of room. The sun had set long ago, giving you both the shelter of darkness. The room was definitely luxurious, with hanging chandeliers that had metal spider web decorations, and the floor tiles were bright and reflective of the world around it. 

You were spread eagle over the bed, while she hovered above you. This wasn’t how it had started, but somehow she always got the upper hand of you. The bonds were satin, a dark color that matched the actions between you two. It was all dark, all black. You both preferred it this way though. It was simple, and yet so complicated. The scratches her nails left, the marks over both of your skins, it was so exuberant in its own way, a way that was sacred and yet meant nothing. It was all for the better and all for the worst.   
Your harpoon was abandoned in the corner and for a wild second you didn’t even miss it. You both didn’t need weapons when it came to your inky black relationship. Aside from the foreplay, you didn’t bother competing. If you couldn’t prove yourself in the beginning, you couldn’t prove yourself worthy at all. It was all or nothing, life or death, between you two. This was the only way it could be, this was the only way it worked. And when it worked, it worked extremely well.

Pinning you down was never easy, but when she held her teeth at your neck, poised for the attack, it was very simple to give in. She hated that about you, how you still had the upper hand even if you weren’t in the position of power. You both disgusted and excited each other, bored and invigorated, like polar opposites you attracted and repelled one another. 

Giving in always offended her, which was extremely easy to do. Her pride was a crystal, a very fragile object that could be admired one minute and shattered the next. It was one of your favorite activities, to see how far you could push that limit that was always further than the horizon, but close enough that it muffled your breath. It was gorgeous, and it was vile. It was perfect.

She loved to tease you past the point of breaking, and you loved to hold yourself steady against her advances. But this time it was so different. So different and yet so familiar. You both already knew what you had to do, and each could easily tell what the other was planning. You were ready and yet you weren’t, she had the upper hand and yet she didn’t. You could only smirk as she ground her hips against yours, taking you along for a slow and irregular pace. It was her in control, yet she couldn’t stop you from picking up the pace to double time, triple time, each smack of skin hitting skin resounding around the room like the crack of a whip.

And it was all so perfect.


End file.
